1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cooking and more particularly to the means and method of producing uniform sized food products.
2. Background of Invention
The frying and baking of dough batter, conventional and similar food products, has been around since ancient times.
When uncooked food product is not contained within a muffin pan, bread pan, skillet or the like, but is dispensed directly onto or into the cooking medium, a problem develops in the production of uniform size and thus uniform cooking time products.
Examples of the above are drop biscuits, cookies and the like where the dough is dispensed onto a greased pan with no confinement and are then baked as well as cornmeal which is dropped into boiling grease and is fry cooked. In either case there has always been a problem of dispensing food product to the cooking medium in uniform sizes so that the required cooking time will the same for all of the products in any given batch being cooked. When the products are uneven, the small ones, of course, cook quicker than the larger ones which quite often translates into part of the product being overdone, part of the product being underdone, and hopefully part of the product cooked to the proper doneness.
There are rather complicated and expensive food product dispensing devices used, for example, in restaurants that serve fried cornmeal known as hushpuppies. Because of the size and expense of these dispensing devices, they are not practical for home use or even in the smaller restaurants.
Means of accurately producing food products of uniform size in homes, small restaurants, and even gatherings such as volunteer fire department and church fish fries has not here-to-date been available.